<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samwena Week 2020 | A Collection by weebutwicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365321">Samwena Week 2020 | A Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked'>weebutwicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Do not repost, F/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Mourning Rowena MacLeod, Queen of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Supportive Jack Kline, Witch Rowena MacLeod, Witch Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days of one shots celebrating our favourite Supernatural power couple with various prompts. Happy Samwena 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Samwena Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It was good to be Queen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/gifts">PhantomWriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1 – Queen Rowena or King Sam</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday, PhantomWriter!</p><p>I did both prompts for this one because I am indecisive af.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was good to be king,</p><p>Sam’s reign had been bloody, the death tolls of humans demons alike meant nothing to him then. Just the blood, just the pleasure. Mostly the blood. Ruby had helped him with that but sometimes he went hunting without her, didn’t want her prodding and nagging. Gotta save Dean, Sammy. Gotta get Lilith, Sam. No, I can't bring you more blood. Let's work on your magic... It was <b>boring,</b> he was hungry. He just wanted out, he wanted to let loose. Maybe kill a few people, make a little love. That's how the song went, right?</p><p>That’s how he ended up in New York, a city with millions and so, so many options for a good looking guy like himself. He had magic, he had charm. An army at his fingertips. He had the know-how to hide a body. Sam had this.</p><p>For hours he wandered, taking in the city that never sleeps. Killing at will and drinking their blood so deeply that were he still human he would have been sick. It was the best high Sam had ever felt, his energy was electric. He thought he could see colour. This is what he was missing, but there was also a dull silence creeping up and he couldn't have that. Had to get somewhere loud.</p><p>Find a club. Have some drinks, see where the night led him. Maybe more blood, maybe something else. He just needed the silence to stop. So he walked and listened, people were like sheep and would always lead to water. The club he found himself at was a packed place, perfect for his needs. Nobody would notice anyone going missing for a while should he get peckish and you could hear the music from blocks away so any screams would go unheard. </p><p>Stepping inside, Sam undid the buttons on his blazer and surveyed the room. Taking in all of the warm bodies and smells, the energy. Pleasure humming underneath his skin in the knowledge that every single person in this room could be dead in an instant if he wanted, throw it all together and that was one hell of a drug. </p><p>So he hunted, he weaved in between people and brushed shoulders and bodies with his fingers, getting kissed by drunk strangers who called him "heavenly", which made him laugh. The lights were blinding and changing at will, making the hunt all the more wild feeling. And he danced. The King of Hell danced among the people, none of them knowing the inherent danger they were in at any moment. All of them carefree and on their own various mixes of drugs and alcohol, but some of them on something more potent. He could feel it in the air.</p><p>Magic. Deep and powerful. Free-flowing. Gotta find that. </p><p>Following the magic trails, Sam found they led to possibly the smallest person in the room. Her radiant red bounced off the club lights, bouncing wild as her body moved to the music. A swarm of partners vying for her attention and getting rebuffed at every turn. This woman wouldn't let just anyone near her, no. Sam was gonna be that person tonight. That magic had to be his.</p><p>He sidled up behind her, hands ghosting across her hips in pretend question, and when a nod was given, Sam wrapped a hand low across her belly and the other into her wild red hair, tugging gently. He would still play pretend to get what he wanted and right now he wanted the blood pumping practically under his nose, could <i>feel</i> the magic humming under her skin.</p><p>One alone was powerful, having both could be devastating.</p><p>She'd been chasing off potential partners for most of the night, every one of them who had come to her thus far was so terribly boring but this new one had promise. Rowena could feel the dark energy rolling off the man behind her in waves and while she didn’t often dabble with demons, she’d had enough of those nasty taunts about laying with them when Fergus came along and long before they knew about his as equally disgusting <b>human</b> father but sometimes, just sometimes...</p><p>She’d played with the devil and for those few hours in the haze, she was happy.</p><p>So, she’d do this, quick and easy. No names, no regrets. She’d seen just a sliver of him through the crowd before he marched up to her and practically demanded her attention, she liked his confidence. Rowena was no fool, she could feel something different under this meat suit, from the way he curled around her body to the roughness of his hands in her hair. His rough calloused fingers. The way he was smelling her.</p><p>The two ground against each other, hot and heavy, for hours. Mouths biting and sighing and then suddenly her back hit the wall of a hotel suite that wasn’t her own. Now the game was on. Rowena flipped their positions as soon as she could, hating to be the first one in the room to lose control. Pressing her chest to his, she dug her nails into his dress shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.</p><p>Not unlike the way she’d be ripping open his shirt while he was tied to a chair many years later.</p><p>The Boy King let her play for a while, loving how pliant the smaller woman was when she felt she was in charge and looking at him like she could devour him whole. He wondered if she’d do whatever he asked if he promised her the world or of power, things he could easily give her. How far he might get if he kept her in the lead. Maybe Sam could even make a deal with her, get her down to Hell. He needed a true witch down there, maybe it would get Ruby off his back. </p><p>A low moan shook the distracting thoughts from his head, causing Sam to growl and pull the witch tighter against his body, pressing her again up against the wall and fusing his mouth to hers, marvelling at how light she was in his arms. Eventually, he was able to pull his mouth from hers long enough to yank her dress and lacy bra down her arms and mouthed happily at her collarbone, above her breasts, her sides. Anywhere he could get that she’d let him nip at. He wanted to <i>taste</i> her.</p><p>When he bit at the fount of her neck, oh when he bit her, it was pure ecstasy. Rowena hadn't expected that and the gasp that left her was a mixture of pain and pleasure when he began to pull at the wound harder, they both felt it in their bones. Nobody had ever dared to bite her like that before. The thought that she had made a mistake crossed her mind briefly but she was too far gone to care.</p><p>Her blood sung in his mouth; old, powerful magic danced on his tongue as her blood-red nails dug into his back like he was the only thing keeping her afloat. Trembling as she held him to her, panting in his ear, Rowena realized this was no ordinary demon she was making a sexual pact with here, this man with her blood on his lips. Rowena loved power but this might be even too much for her to play with long term.</p><p>But she hadn’t realized <i>who</i> he was then, she knew better now. The Winchester Files had their use in the end. Reading those years later helped her understand more of his motivation from that night. She liked knowing that it wasn't all complete coincidence that brought them together and into his bed.</p><p>Rowena had remembered his face the most, how he looked moving above her, inside of her and all the pleasure she took from him. She didn’t know if he remembered her or even if he remembered much of anything from his blood days, she had never asked. Part of Rowena hoped he did but a dark, secret part of her hoped that he didn’t. The current day Rowena didn’t want him to have seen her like that, not that her sometimes dark desires had ebbed any but just that what they were now was far more than a mere dalliance.</p><p>Maybe some of it was shame that she was willing to sleep with demons once upon a time, despite pretending she was better than that. Even though she now knew of his own relationships with them too, true, meaningful relationships. Dare she suggest even loved?  Demon on demon, demon on witch, demon on… whomever. Maybe it was disappointment in herself for leaving him after he'd fallen asleep, for not taking him up on the power she had felt in him that night.</p><p>If he hadn’t left a mark on her that lasted days, she secretly loved it too much to heal it despite the vanity she had when it came to her skin, she may not have bothered at all, but the pull of power and heady feeling from the blood rush she got when she brushed it, that stuck with her. At least for a little while before fading into nothing. Then it became a phantom reaction.</p><p>It was a similar and a yet far away feeling she was having with the same man right now. A little older, little wiser and certainly no longer King, but the power between them still crackled. Maybe it had just been Samuel all along.</p><p>She liked that thought.</p><p>Either way, for years after she hunted that feeling out from other powerful beings and was never being quite as successful, which annoyed her to no end. The Lachlan’s, other members of the Grand Coven, Clea. None quite on her level, or his, but close enough to chase the need away for a time. Later on, she'd go even further: Lucifer, God. Gabriel. </p><p>Then one day she found herself seated across from the one who good and truly lit a fire in her belly and who was now asking her for help. It had been too good to say no.</p><p>How could she? He had practically begged her. The rest, they say, was history.</p><p>Their dance was much longer this time, now there were names and <i>feelings</i>, strengths and weaknesses on the table. It was uncomfortable and confusing, their game of give and take much like their fucking has been maddening and wild but needed. How far they’d come from that second “first” moment. Some fighting, a few deaths, mostly by herself, several benevolent Gods or Archangels. That bit with Gabriel. She and Sam had proper history now. It was almost bittersweet.</p><p>Then came Michael and with it a newfound sense of throwing herself onto the grenade to save the boys just as her son had done a few years earlier. They had well and truly got her good and it didn’t feel wrong anymore. This sentiment and her loyalty to this no longer Boy King got her again in a small crypt, filled tears and magic and unsaid words floating between them, like the knife in his hand that she had pressed against her belly. It was a different type of fire now. </p><p>It was all-consuming, it hurt. Burning at her the whole way down. She died with it in her heart and was reborn in the same flames. The tables were turned now though, she stood where he had once, and she would remember all that they’d been. The way that he looked at her now… were she a woman with morals she might have been flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>Sam looked up at her coming towards him like she was lighting up the world, that did things to a girl. She wanted to soothe the worries plastered all over his face but also to show off all the power she had now as he'd once done to her. Hopefully, Sam would let her keep him here for a while, just the two of them.  She wouldn't run off this time. </p><p>Maybe <b>she</b> would be the one to bite him this time. Blood did wild things to witches too after all. The thought made her grin.</p><p>He let her lead him to her bedroom like a lost puppy who'd been away from his master for too long, her shy boy. Far from his Kingly self but that confidence still shined through sometimes. If she got her way in the end, Sam would feel that confident all the time. He deserved that. Plus, as per her experience, it made him accept himself more and feel comfortable in letting go. </p><p>She wanted him to let go with her.</p><p>Once they reached the bedroom, strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up onto the bed, reaching up to cup her chin and trail kisses down her neck while repeating "I'm sorry" into her neck. She couldn't have that now, Rowena wasn't sorry it happened. She wasn't. Shrugging her jumper off her shoulders and pulling him up for a deep kiss, Sam took the hint and started placing small kisses down her body, dragging the outfit with him as he went until Rowena could kick it off. </p><p>Reaching exactly where he wanted to be, Sam placed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh and sunk his teeth into the flesh laid out before him, grinning up at her through his bangs with darkened eyes. Just like he had done so that night a decade earlier. Her boy <b>did</b> remember and now Rowena knew it too, causing her to let out a small groan of desire at the thought while he let out a chuckle. </p><p>Strong hands gripped his long hair, holding him exactly where she wanted, where she needed him. His calloused hands held her open to his seeking mouth, worshipping at the altar that was Rowena MacLeod so wholly that it had her squirming under his ministrations but unable to close her thighs. Rowena could lay there happily forever. Oh yes, Sam. <i>Yes</i></p><p>It was good to be queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heaven and Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 - Hurt or Comfort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was over. Well and truly over.</p><p>Chuck was gone, Amara wanted nothing to do with the new regime but agreed to help supervise until she thought Jack had it under control. </p><p>The Occultum had given Jack knowledge and power. It had given him his soul back. He could see everything and endless wonderful and peace, and it was <b>beautiful</b>. He wanted that for this world, he wanted that for all worlds. </p><p>He knew the way and he led the boys and their allies, their enemies, everyone towards victory against Chuck and his monsters. The puppet master had fallen and now they were free.</p><p>He just had to fix it and he couldn’t do it on his own. </p><p>Jack needed a council, people to help him lead and fix Heaven and he didn’t have anybody better in mind than Sam and Dean, and, Cas. Adam and Michael if they were willing. Cas and Dean though… they didn’t want it. Dean wanted to finish out their time on earth and Cas wanted to stay with Dean. Dean wanted to keep the family business going and Jack could understand that. Cas had spent so much time as an angel, he’d lost so much. He just wanted to stay on Earth and try and help down there.</p><p>Their boy was also finally beginning to understand the beginnings of feelings and joy, relief. Of loyalty. He could see and feel the human conditions of hope and triumph and Jack hoped it would continue to spread.</p><p>Sam though, he wanted to help. Too long had he spent under the thumb of darkness, of an evil that he was told inside him and if he could have this, have Heaven at his fingertips, then maybe he could finally feel clean of it all. On one hand, he wanted that so desperately he could taste it. On the other hand, was Rowena. Their battles won and yes, there were losses on both sides. They were both there though, relieved that the other was still standing and from what they could tell, were relatively uninjured.</p><p>They did it.</p><p>It was time to celebrate and then Jack appeared in between them on the field, the biggest grin anybody had ever seen on his face. A God. The God, capital G. He was itching to get started, there was so much he had to fix and he wanted to give everyone puppies and kittens because that seemed nice. “Ready to go, Sam?”</p><p>Sam was taken aback. “Right now? Jack, I…” He didn’t realize it would be right away, he hadn’t time to prepare or, hell, even shower. He hadn’t told anybody of their plans. Rowena just looked over at him with damn near tears in her eyes, from the heat of the battle she would say if asked, but he knew better. God was never on their side. “Giant…” she whispered, a realization crossing her features.</p><p>He didn’t know what to say, this wasn’t how he wanted it or how he meant for her to find out. He thought they would have had time to talk and say how they felt, to plan. Once upon a time she had always been the one getting taken away from him and now he was being taken from her and there was a chance…</p><p>A real, forever chance, that he wasn’t going to be coming back down to Earth. Maybe ever, maybe not for a long while. He didn’t know. Sam didn’t have any answers this time. Just a profound need to help.</p><p>There was always something keeping them apart, wasn’t there? Life really was a bitch.</p><p>When he looked back up at her, shame showing on his face, her once fiery gaze was burning a hole in the ground. She could barely look at him, he thought he saw her lip wobble. Sam couldn’t have that. He couldn’t see her sad.</p><p>Stepping past Jack, Sam headed in her direction, ready to do whatever he had to in order to help her understand. His arms wrapping themselves around her little form and lifting her off the ground as her own arms came snaking around his neck and face burring itself into his bloodied flannel. Sam felt the front of his shirt becoming wet, but he wasn’t about to say anything about it, he knew how much it took her to break and even though his heart was so glad it was over, he couldn’t bear seeing her cry. He couldn’t.</p><p>And she’d never admit to it, her fingernails leaving crescent-shaped marks on his shoulders wasn’t real. She was just comforting him, that's all. Saying goodbye to someone she had grown quite fond of. So, he just buried his nose into her neck and willed his body to give off the energy his heart was feeling. </p><p>Jack watched them with confusion, this part he <i>didn’t</i> understand. They had won, they should be happy. Rowena would have plenty of new souls and so would would Heaven. Sam would be helping him do a lot of things for the better good and Rowena would go back to – oh.</p><p>They would be apart, and they were sad because of that. Jack was gonna need Sam and probably for a while and while he loved his Auntie Rowena, she couldn’t come where they were going. Not anymore. The minute she became not just a damned soul, but the Queen of Hell, any hope at Heaven her recent years of good had done took her chances off the table.</p><p>Crowley had redeemed himself, it was true, but he didn’t go to Heaven when he died for the world either. He was with the Empty and that’s where he was likely going to stay.
It would be her own resting place someday, whenever that might be. She was nearly 400 years old at this point, how much longer could she keep going? </p><p>Jack was wondering what he could do to help them, they both looked so sad. He didn’t want that. He had said he needed Sam and that wasn’t a lie but maybe he didn’t have to keep him for so long right out the gate. Maybe he could go home on the weekends, that was a human thing, right?</p><p>Like a job?</p><p>Yeah, he could do that for them. They had both given up so much to help him and care for him, it was only right. He loved them and he wanted them to be happy.</p><p>When Jack looked back at the pair, they were standing side by side, fingers brushing each other gently as they surveyed all the damage that laid before them. Dean and Cas were standing nearby, watching them watch others and talking quietly amongst themselves. They all stayed for a few more hours, helping clean up and heal where they could, pretending to have the scene covered when the locals showed up, the whole nine yards and eventually once the sun was starting to set, Jack called everyone over.</p><p>The Winchester Brothers and all their friends and family stood around as this young man, the new God, explained where they would go from there. Jack offered anyone who wanted a seat at the table the chance to help Heaven, to become Angels or remain here. He didn’t mention or anything to Rowena, who remained silent through it all, knowing she was not welcome there. </p><p>The Sioux ladies unanimously decides to stay, many followed suit. Claire and her girlfriend, Kaia, especially wanted to stay and hunt. Garth and his family wanted to continue to live as they had, Bobby was debating taking Jack up on it. Charlie stayed. Sam vocalized that he was going to go, to the dismay of the group and Rowena gave his hand a small squeeze of reassurance that was not lost on some of them.</p><p>So Rowena waited.</p><p>Time meant nothing to her down in Hell, it meant little on Earth. Briefly, she wondered how it worked in Heaven. </p><p>Jack had done as promised, he took Sam and the others to Heaven with him and had gone one step further: He made Sam an Angel. Wings and all. Rowena was sure he liked that part, now he could go places he never could before. Sam had once mentioned he used to dream of seeing the world once upon a time.</p><p>She supposed he’d look quite fancy with his wings, she might even be strong enough now to view them without injury, but had yet been able to decide that for herself. It had been almost a year since either of them had seen each other. Still, she waited. Rebuilt. Hell was thriving, though some may not like her methods, and making deals was at a near all-time high after billions witnessed the world nearly ending in some way. It seems Chuck’s plan worked out quite well for her.</p><p>All the beautiful people wanted a safety net, a way out, protection, more power, more money and found a Queen ready to give that to him for a price.</p><p>A win on both sides.</p><p>When Sam, Jack and their friends returned to Earth, everyone heard about it within hours. She swore her ears were burning from it all, which was a funny thought given her location. Rather than possibly showing weakness to her court by running like a dog as her son would have done, Rowena waited on pins and needles for Sam to come to her. Like a knight returning from battle with his spoils.</p><p>And come for her he did. A cocky and newfound baby Angel marched right into Hell, pink champagne in hand, navy blazer housing a chiseled chest, she’d felt those arms, instead of red flannel and <i>my</i>, didn’t he look good enough to eat. If only she were one of those types of demons. Still, a Queen might show her subject some appreciation for the gift. So, after pushing herself up out of her throne, the Queen ordered everyone else out. Wanting them to have just a few moments to themselves before everyone else started trapezing in at their leisure. </p><p>Some of the demons would talk, the nosy shits, but she didn't care. Rowena was nearly giddy with the excitement of having him back, bowing before his Queen and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him for the first time in what felt like years. His forehead was pressed to hers and they both stood there entwined in silence for a while, just happy to be near the other.</p><p>He wanted to take her somewhere where there were no prying eyes and Rowena nodded and took his hand, not ready for the feeling of transporting as an Angel did. Demons did it better in her opinion, she decided as she hunched over and gagged at how <i>disgusting</i> that felt, never wanting to do that again. She was gonna drive next time. Sam watched her with an amused look in his eye, cracking open the bottle and passing it to her so she could take a long swig from it. </p><p>The Queen of Hell angel travelled the same way his brother did, poorly. He couldn't wait to tell Dean. "Don't tell Dean," Rowena croaked before straightening up and taking another drink from the bottle, handing it back to Sam. "I give the boy so much shit for not being able to ride Feathers, dinnae go ruinin' it for me now." Shaking out her long hair, Rowena finally looked at where they were standing and let out a small gasp as she spun around to take it in.</p><p>She was home.</p><p>She'd not set foot back in Scotland in nearly a hundred years and yet this was the place Sam had thought to take them. Seven Hells, she loved this man. She really did. "Samuel..." Rowena trailed off, not even sure what to say. Sam just came and stood behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders so she could rest her head against his, smaller hands curling around his jacketed wrist. </p><p>"Somewhere we could go that nobody else might think of, how did I do?" Sam asked, pressing a soft kiss against her temple. Rowena was feeling very emotional about it, damn him. Twice in two years, it wasn't fair. "Ye did good, lad."</p><p>Sliding his blazer off, Sam draped it over Rowena's shoulders and reached out to take her hand with a shy smile. "Come on, my Queen. Show me your country. We have time before anybody will want us back." So, they walked, fingers entwined, along the hills and into a small town. It wasn’t much but it was enough. He'd gotten them near enough where she'd once grown up by wild guess that she could tell him stories as they went.</p><p>An angel and the Queen of Hell. Enemies once more in every sense and yet neither was overly concerned that they would be smited by God for what they were doing. In fact, God was quite happy for his auntie and his other dad and secretly he hoped for siblings someday, if it were even possible. Jack wondered what any of their kids would be like, part angel and part demon/witch. It could be fun.</p><p>He definitely should <b>not</b> be promoting Nephilim's and he wasn’t gonna tell Naomi but he turned out really well and thought that with positive upbringings and support it would be okay for any kid. Sam and Rowena would be good parents, even if he knew his auntie doubted that fact sometimes. </p><p>Eventually, the pair headed towards a bench on a hill overlooking the ocean and curled themselves onto it, with Sam wanting to show off his wings to shield them from the wind that was starting to roll in. Large wings uncurled and Rowena let out a small laugh as they puffed out, reaching out with childlike wonder to touch one. It was very hard on the eyes but she did it, even just for a moment. </p><p>She was kinda proud of herself for it, not gonne lie. Sam saw that her eyes were beginning to water and reached out to brush the tears away. They had a chance to get used to it now, time, magic and God were on their side this go. Sam was going to come and go as he pleased, per his agreement with Jack, and he could see his family as much as he wanted to. And that meant Rowena too.</p><p>Hands dropping to cup her face, Sam and Rowena started into the other's eyes and leaned forward to meet each other in their first official kiss, backed by the Highlands of his loves home and truly happy for the first time in a long time. </p><p>In a lifetime of Winchester losses, this truly put the Win in Winchester.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeds of Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3 - Magic or Lore</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ye have to put your back into it, Samuel.” Rowena called out over her shoulder, licking her thumb and flipping the page in her tabloid as she reclined in her throne. She had never been much for gossip in life unless it was too good to pass up, but being a monarch had made her more interested in hearing all the nitty gritty of the world and she'd been using her new power to learn all and see all against her enemies.</p><p>Also ye know, just for fun. Watching people squirm was especially more fun now. The current company excluded, of course, Rowena knew if she would so much as ask that Samuel would tell her just about everything. She liked him squirming in different ways.</p><p>"You know, you could help." He was starting to sound exhausted, maybe he should take his shirt off. Rowena turned in her chair to watch for it but he was resisting her today, maybe she could stare his flannel off him if she tried hard enough.</p><p>"Aye, I could. But I know how to do this boyo, yer the one who wanted to learn. Herbs and gardens are an essential bit of witch life, learnin' to do the planting and organizing the bits from the bobs, it's important. Ye cannae have a garden at the bunker and so ye'll have one here, given I assume the one at my flat is long dried up and gone. Which is quite sad really, be a dear and get the remaining seeds from the box and the dead pots the next time ye go by?"</p><p>"Plants, yeah, herb garden, sure, but what's the tree for?" He huffed as he lifted the taller than him potted tree into place, it was a hell of a lot heavier than it looked and Sam wasn't even totally certain how they'd all get watered or cared for down here. Hell was all brimstone and very little sun. Magic probably? Grunting in response to her question, Sam tucked her request away for later, knowing he did have to go by her place anyway. </p><p>Rowena just snickered and shrugged at the question, setting her forgotten reading on her lap, "it just looks nice, love. Gives the room some extra oomph." She wanted a garden here, he needed a garden if he were serious about learning from her and a garden is what she would get, Hell or not. If she were stuck here for eternity then by damn it was going to look to her standards. </p><p>At least she wasn't having him dig her a pool.</p><p>Since Sam was intending to stay with her for a time, they were going to get things done her way. As if there were any other. They might have grown very fond of each other the last few years and recently began to act on that, after some awkward circling and avoidance from them both, but she was still Queen and he was a Winchester. Things had to be done right if this were going to work.</p><p>His brother hadn't taken the idea of them distancing for this long well at all. They had been apart, sure, but never for more than a few days or even a week. At this point in their lives, both boys were strong and immune to a hell of a lot of supernatural stuff but everyday illnesses? Hell no. "No cases, only quarantines, Dean. I told you this. You're gonna stay here, I'm gonna go there. No cases. No leaving the bunker unless you have to, or you send Cas." </p><p>"Dude, why. There are like 800 rooms here, you can self isolate or quarantine or come on the case, I don't care." Dean didn't understand why it was such a big deal, they got sick all the time. Yeah, this one was a bit scarier but that didn't mean they had to be away from each other. People died, he was trying to get better at accepting that but this wasn't something that was supernatural, they couldn't stop it. It was awful and it was happening but they didn't have to part because of it.</p><p>“You need to be at least a Sam length apart and neither of you are even doing that right now, because you’re so used to the closeness.” Castiel reminded, to Dean’s displeasure and discovery that Cas was right. Rubbing his face before pausing and realizing what he was doing with a small sigh, Sam continued.</p><p>"I care, I don't want to get sick. You don't wanna get sick. She can't get sick. It's a win. Cas can.. make you soup when you do get sick because he also can't get sick. Jack can't get sick. We've always said we should take some time apart, we're together a lot, man. If you and I both get sick, we can't help anybody when this is over. We want to be safe, not sorry."</p><p>"Don't you wish that on me."</p><p>Sam glared and he paused in his packing, shoulders dropping slightly. "I'm not but of the two of us, it's probably gonna be you first. I eat properly and drink water. I also wash my hands regularly because I don't always know what's in those books. I don't remember the last time I saw you drink milk nevermind water. Besides, she's going to teach me magic and yes, before you say it, I have her books but it's not the same as learning under her directly."</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of learning under her directly, Sammy." Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He wasn't dumb, he knew Sam had the hots for their new Queen of Hell nee witchy go to. Who wouldn't man, she was hot. Scary, but hot. But even he was not dumb enough to be under her on her own turf. </p><p>The first bitch face of the day had come out to play. "Jerk."</p><p>"Bitch. Admit it, Rowena would make a hot teacher. Even <b>I'd</b> go to her classes if she was in my school." He'd at least go to the first four and then maybe he'd act out so he could go to office hours with her. Sam would just, already be there because he'd get in so deep he was her TA or some shit. Whatever would get him teacher's pet and could afford them the dorky fond looks they shot each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Barf.</p><p>"I am not listening to this," Sam started, standing up and gathering the books he'd laid out on the table. He wasn't gonna listen to Dean talk about Rowena like that, she was family now and more importantly, she was... something special to him. They hadn't labelled it yet. Feelings were there on both sides but they were working on it.</p><p>Cas' brows furrowed as he sat across from Sam, "Why would Rowena teach a class? I don't believe I've seen her with children long enough to believe she would teach them. The last child I saw her with other than Jack she stabbed in the neck... and before that she had Crowley. Who would trust her with a child?" </p><p>He would.</p><p>Sam had continued to think about their conversation as he dug in the dirt with his hands, Rowena suggested that a person's energy and intent would show in his garden and the fauna it produced if he used his hands and not a tool. He loved his brother and Cas and yes, leaving for a month or so was partly to ensure they both couldn't catch anything, gods knew Dean would run out the shops often to get snacks and beer, but it also would give them <b>both</b> a chance to work on their relationships with their other halves.</p><p>He had gotten so tired of watching his brother and angel circle around each other for the last eleven years. Everyone else knew it but them apparently and you could only do so much prodding and pushing until it was out of their hands. Even their enemies often would target one or the other in order to get them to save each other like it was getting ridiculous at this point. Sam knew they both just needed time and a chance to knock their heads together and hopefully, this would help. Without Sam to talk to, Dean would have to talk a lot with Cas.</p><p>Sam was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Rowena come up behind him until soft hands curled themselves around his shoulders and she rested her chin in the crook of his neck with ease, their height a little more even with him on his knees in the dirt. "Yer distracted, giant. I've been calling ye for tea for some time.  Where's the fire, hmm?"</p><p>"Sorry, just thinking about Dean and Cas. I hope this time apart will be good for them."</p><p>"Oh, I'd not worry about those two numpties, I told them to fix it and they will do." Rowena started, humming happily and bobbing her head as she slowly revealed her plan. "Plus, I may have sent along some liquid encouragement as payment for parting with such a fine hunter as yerself for a prolonged time of my choosin'. Mark my words, boyo, they'll be up each other's trees by months end."</p><p>Sam's brow shot up, wondering what else she had done without warning him. He knew she was an act now, speak later person but sometimes he forgot that also meant with them.  "Ro, I know you. You don't just give gifts freely, especially those of a magical nature. What's in it?"</p><p>"Samuel. How can ye think that of me? I do so gift, I do <i>fabulous</i> gifts." Rowena let out a mock gasp of offence and covered her dead heart with one hand before adding quietly, "I just mayhaps added a wee aphrodisiac we made during our last lesson that might enhance the feelings already in play. No major harm done. All consents and likes still present."</p><p>Of course, she did. Rowena did think she was helping, Sam knew that, but magically meddling also wasn't the best way to go about it either. Sam had also not been aware of what they made that day was an aphrodisiac! He thought they were making an aid that would allow the drinker to feel less pain or discomfort through --- oh. Yeah, he could see how that would do it. </p><p>Spinning around without warning, he wrapped his dirt covered hands around her waist and pulled her into straddling his kneeling stance, causing the royal above him to cry out at the dirt now covering her as her hands gripped his forearms to steady herself. "You're trouble, you know that?" Sam's life would never be boring with her in it, that's for sure. Clearly, she went all out for the people she cared for and he understood that.</p><p>He should call Dean and warn him ahead of time, just in case though. </p><p>Rowena fluttered her eyelashes at him, still steadying herself with one hand behind her but reaching up to cup his right cheek and ran her fingers along the stubble that was growing there. "Aye, but yer fond of it. Think of the handsome wee angels they'll make together. All wing, chiselled jaws. It'll be like starin' into the sun. So, Samuel. What have ye learned about last week's lesson?"</p><p>"I love it." I love <i>you</i>. He countered, trying to catch her gaze and hold it, hoping she could read what he was trying to tell her. He reached up and ran his fingers through her red mane, knowing full well he was going to get a little dirt in it, much to the annoying realization that he could see dance across her features. "Um, I learned that I didn't just make a numbing agent."</p><p>Clicking her tongue, Rowena shook her head playfully. "Not quite, love. All magic has at least two reactions to it, cause and effect. Some will branch past that. What we made was meant to heal, and in a way, ye have healed them. Those two need each other like a wee fishy needs water, ye'll see. Maybe Castiel can get him so dirty he'll wash more and wouldn’t that be nice for us all?" Rowena leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth.</p><p>Before Sam could pull her closer and deepen the kiss, she escaped. Sliding off his legs, Rowena straightened up and brushed the dirt off her slacks with a sly glance at Sam, knowing damn well why he'd done it. There were dirty palm prints on her exquisite arse that she hadn't noticed till she stood and was now glancing down over her shoulder to try and find it all. "I liked these slacks, ye know."</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Sam deadpanned, flashing her a schoolboy grin that made her jaw drop at the cockiness of it all, a flush running up her cheeks. Samuel was getting more confident in his teasing all right, she liked it. But <b>she</b> was the trouble here. <i>Okay</i>, Samuel. Pretending to be mad, she scowled and shook her head. "All right, lad. Get yer kit off, finish planting yer yarrow and the calamus and that'll be it fer this. Ye just got yerself a pool to help the boys dig. With no shovel."</p><p>Rowena spun on her heels and walked away from her new gardening room, knowing she hadn't gotten all the dirt off her bottom and that everyone would be able to see it. Eyes rolling into her head at the thought, she hadn't missed Sam's loving voice call out "yes ma'am." from behind her. Magic had gotten Rowena many things over the centuries but a crown, a worthy apprentice and lover, not to mention a family filled with genuine care and love, hadn't ever been part of her cards before. </p><p>If Clea could see her now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Go the Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4 - Courage or Soul</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was nervous.</p><p>It didn't happen often, the last time he could recall it happening this badly was when he was trying to work up the courage to ask the Queen of Hell on a date which already seemed like so long ago. So much had happened since then. Rowena teased him mercilessly for being so nervous, calling it cute and flattering that such a great, powerful Moose was so shy when he came to calling on her.</p><p>Especially given their, by now, colourful history. </p><p>They both knew why he might be so apprehensive though. Sam had lost every love he'd ever had, he didn't want to lose her too, again, and Rowen's own track record with the l word was very limited and painful as she'd sworn off the idea after Fergus' father had abandoned her and their bairn. Everything after that was no strings attached, no feelings involved. Sam hadn't been so lucky, his heart was far too loving to give up after Jess. Though it had taken considerable time.</p><p>Still, she'd said yes though, after making him wait for it in true Rowen a fashion, teasing him in that soft breathy way of hers while batting her eyelashes at him and had even shown up on time, Rowena's, naturally, for their date. Sans guards, with the intention of having a <i>great</i> night with the hunter. Which they both unanimously agreed had gone over well very. Surprising given their designated supernatural affiliations but unsurprising given their fondness for each other.</p><p>Soon enough, they saw each other as often as possible. Neither side hiding in their cold, dark rooms as they were want to do, and with time, their relationship blossomed and now they were near inseparable. Much to Dean's dismay and sometimes disgust depending on when he happened to walk into the kitchen. Cas however, found the hand holding very "soft" and "cute". Jack had called them "bae", whatever that was.</p><p>After Chuck was gone, the rubble cleared, it finally felt like they could all do whatever they wanted now. No strings attached, nobody making them do things and forcing them to believe those were their own free will, Sam wanted to experience that to the fullest he could get.  Didn't want to miss a thing. He'd spent his entire life under someone else's thumb, he wanted to do things for himself now.</p><p>One of those things, Sam decided, was going back to school. He wanted to finish the degree he had started and worked so hard to have, given how little he had come from. He wanted that law degree. Maybe he would never use it, maybe he would, but it was something that he had to finish. Sam owed it to that 20-year-old kid he once was, the love he had and lost, he had to do it for him.</p><p>That hard work had been paying off, the extra late nights relearning and catching up on all of the changes that had been made in his absence and now it was his final exam day, he was ready. It felt like a breath of fresh air was washing over him and a new chapter was just starting: He was happy, he was in love and he was going to walk into that exam and come out with a very long-awaited degree. Who knows, maybe he'd even own a house and a dog someday. </p><p>Rowena walked beside Sam across campus, hand in hand. She assumed they must look the odd pair but didn't care as she sidled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, content to watch the changing leaves fall and surveying the grounds with mild interest. She'd never gone to school, could barely read or write till she was near ten but Sam truly seemed to enjoy it and she herself liked learning certain things, could probably teach the school a thing or two, perhaps one day she'd give it a go herself.</p><p>Would likely traumatize the teachers with haughty stories of Napoleon and what she'd done to him, to the Swinging Sixties, oh yes. It could be very fun.</p><p>She'd have no need of the papers that came from it though, those were mostly for show and for jobs and she had the highest title in all the land... next to her wee Jack. Hell required no formal education, only a sharp mind and a sharper blade. Blessed be on that front. Can you imagine if it had needed prerequisites? Fergus wouldn't have made the cut either then and certainly not Lucifer. </p><p>When they came to stand outside the doors, Sam stared at them with apprehension in his eyes, a small tremor in his hand. He was almost there and while Rowena knew he worried about failing after everything they've done, that he could save the world over and over but couldn't pass a measly bar exam, she didn't want him to feel that way. She believed in him.</p><p>“Ye can do it, Sam. Nobody knows these laws and the like better than ye do, go get ‘em, tiger.” Rowena clapped happily, reaching out to squeeze his arm and pressing a small kiss to his cheek before nudging him in the direction of the buildings large foreboding doors. Just before he went in, his tiny girlfriend called out to him. "Should ye fail, I can promise ye a nice chief bodyguard position in Hell. Full benefits of my company o'course." </p><p>The look a few of the students shot him as they were passing him into the hall made his eyes widened and gesture towards them behind their backs but that only caused his Queen to laugh softly and wink at him, a light blush going up his cheeks. He was almost scared to leave her unsupervised on campus now. <b>She</b> needed an adult.</p><p>The minute the door was closed behind him, Rowena spun on her heels and quickly asked the nearest boy she could find, who was desperately trying not to stumble over his words after his brain realized she a, was speaking to him and b, that she had an accent, where the library was. </p><p>A school this vast must have a library worth some salt. She hoped as much anyway, if it weren’t up to snuff, she’d obviously have to ask Samuel to find a new school if he were planning on continuing more education after this.</p><p>If she was going to have her way then she’d have Sam at her side for a long time, made for many a chance at multiple fancy papers for his wall. No love of hers was going to have a shit library, more specifically <i>she</i> was not going to have a shit library but, Sam came with her now. They were a what would they say, packaged deal? Rowena wanted to find a cuppa first though, the nosy busy bodies behind the counter might let her in with it if she got it in one of those thermos things and if they were going to pitch a fit well, she’d get it in any way whether they liked it or not. </p><p>She regularly handled books older than the school, with open tea nearby. If these “professionals” thought that they were gonna say no to the Queen of Hell they had another bloody thing coming.</p><p>After a bit more moseying about, she spied a small student operated café at the corner of the quad and stepped inside, taking in the smells of delightful baking and beverages in the air. How quaint. Honestly, she debated forgoing the library to stay here, there were a pair of lovely high back French script chairs near a window in the corner <b>and</b> employees that would bring her baked goods upon request?</p><p>It would be just like bein’ at home in Hell, sans the melodious music overhead. Screaming sort of tended to drown out any music that one could find soothing so, they didn’t bother.</p><p>Humming happily to herself as she examined the clear glass pastry cases, Rowena eventually ordered a tea to go and a small bag of sweeties to share with Sam as a treat for finishing his examinations and then ducked back out and made her way to the library.</p><p>The more she wanted around and took everything in, the more she was beginning to understand the appeal that had taken Samuel’s attention away from her the last few months. The architecture alone was impressive, the students seemed the eclectic bunch, and there was an odd bustle and flow to the way things weaved.</p><p>It felt almost <i>magical</i> in nature.</p><p>She approved and hummed happily at the thought.</p><p>What a school of magic could be like nowadays, no huntin’ of witches for their ways and celebrations as far as the eye could see! What a beautiful notion. She had given anything to have proper instruction when she was a wee lass, especially for a natural born.</p><p>Rowena had had nothing until she was so much older and by then she was so wound round in her ways that she bucked against authority that thought itself better than her, much as she had with the Grand Coven. When she had gone to them, she was on so much of a higher level than many of them.</p><p>Her abilities and talent scared them into binding her powers and making her half of herself, she could have been the Greatest Witch of her Age hundreds of years before she was and instead was punished for somethin’ she had no part in. </p><p>And was stunted from learning and siphoned from, for <i>years</i>. Then when she met the Lachlan’s, she was no fit for them either, despite how well she and Boyd had got on. When Samuel gave her that book to heal his brother, suddenly she could taste the limitless magic in her veins again.</p><p>Hope was a fickle bitch in her world, and she wouldn’t have given it up for the world back then.</p><p>It was why she’d known she was going to betray him as soon as it was in her hands, and she did, with no regrets. Rowena became everything she had ever wanted on her own terms, with no help from other witches and had made those who had harmed her pay.</p><p>But it hadn’t been what she wanted as a young witch; she had not wanted to harm anyone and yet always had people after her. A safe place for wee witches to practice could perhaps be an asset and maybe something worth mentionin’ to Samuel. It was one of the few things she <i>might</i> ever consider absconding her throne for, truth be told. Maybe in another forty years or so. The power those magical beings would have under her tutelage, pssh, unstoppable they’d be. </p><p>Finally coming to the cobblestone steps, Rowena started at the building with fascination. The library seemed the most impressive of all, nearly the size of Grand Central Station and with murals and other various bits and bobs of art adorning the outside walls. The grounds were littered with sculptures and what she figured were some monuments of the founders. A good foundation.</p><p>Clearly the students really loved this place, as they should.</p><p>A soft chime from her mobile signalled that Sam should be about half passed his allotted time, so she still had about an hour or so to read. </p><p>Sauntering in as if she owned the place, Rowena and her tea bypassed the old biddies all together and went straight for the second floor. She didn’t know exactly what she was after but would know when she found it, that’s how she liked her libraries. They were endless adventures just waiting for someone to dare to pick it up, the last hundred years Rowena had made a point to soak in as many literary adventures as she could.</p><p>Given her age and her abilities, she never knew when the last one might well and good be her proper last.</p><p>An hour later, Sam found her in a secluded corner next to a window facing the courtyard with her head buried in a book about 18th Century agrarian business. He was so glad to see that she too was enjoying what the library had to offer. It was one of his favourite things about her to be honest, how much they both could get lost in another world. Agrarian business though, not what he was expecting but he was amused, nonetheless. </p><p>“Are we at all concerned about an uprising?” Sam asked softly, breaking his lady’s concentration as he sank into the adjacent seat, hands resting on his knees with a small sigh. It wouldn't surprise him if she was, every ruler was worried about it whether they wanted to admit it or not. Closing the book, Rowena bobbed her head. “Perhaps. I think it comes with the title, love. How went your examination? Do ye think ye did well?”</p><p>Tapping his fingers against his thigh, Sam nodded. He <b>did</b> think he got it and while the anxiety in the pit of his stomach was still sort of sitting there, heavy in a ball, he knew it would subside and he’d be okay. It was over. He did it, that part anyway. It felt good to have taken that first step and he knew everyone was cheering him on for it, even Dean. Even if it meant Sam stepped away for a while from the Family Business.</p><p>“Well, I am proud of ye, Samuel. I know it’s been hard on ye getting back into the spirit of academics and that sometimes it was hard with the huntin’ but ye knew ye wanted it and worked yer arse off fer it. I think ye’ll get that paper agreein’ with me.” Rowena said with a soft grin, almost knowingly. She was proud of him, truly. Sam didn't want for much in life and everything he had wanted had been ripped from him and now it was time to take that power for himself as she had and she was proud.</p><p>Sam’s head shot up at that, able to hear the cat ate the canary grin in her voice. He liked to think he knew her quite well by now and that was a tone he knew deep in his bones. “No magic, Ro. I want to earn this one with my work, not because my girlfriend loves me to the moon. Promise me, okay?”</p><p>Rowena scoffed, hugging the book against her chest. “I have never said that to ye, that’s the type of thing yer brother’s boyfriend might say but not me. I’d never compare it to the moon, that ball of cheese isn’t that fancy, but aye. I won’t meddle. Witches honour.” Not that they had much of that but, ye know, some of them did. Somewhere.</p><p>“Because…?” Sam prompted, holding out his hand upwards towards her.</p><p>Rowena sighed loudly, eyes rolling up into her head, “Because I love ye, happy now, giant?” Her brows furrowed when she noticed the now shit-eating grin on his face and still reached out to take his hand, unsure of why he was lookin' at her that way. “Extremely. That was the first time you said you loved me.” A beat. He eyed her reaction with curiosity, which was stuck on currently deer caught in headlamps. It was a cute look on her. Who would have thought, the Queen of Hell could get ruffled too sometimes. Squeezing her hand, Sam waited.</p><p>Blinking slowly, she breathed through her nose and bit down on her lower lip. She had said that, hadn't she? <i>Bollocks</i>. It was out there now though and she didn't feel a lump in her chest about it anymore? That was good, right? Progress. Sam was the first person she had felt safe being around in centuries, and he had tried to kill her but he'd also fought for her plenty, so that said something. They had saved each other repeatedly.</p><p>Rubbing the back of Rowena's hand with his thumb in an effort to soothe her, the look on Sam's face was pure adoration. "Hey, I love you and I'm proud of you. That's a big word for you, takes a lot of courage, Ro. Look at us, we're both going the distance today. Now come on, let's get out of here before you change your mind about me." Pushing himself up out of his chair, he let go of her hand momentarily and her tiny hand shot out to grab it and rested it above her heart, glancing up at him, a bit of fear beginning to reflect in her eyes. </p><p>"I dinnae think that's possible, Sam. It's been a long time comin' and it might've hard some days, I'm not an easy person to be with, but I will try. Ye know that, right?" It was almost a whisper, but it was enough vulnerability coming from someone so strong to cause Sam to duck down and wrap his hand around her cheek and lay a long kiss on her forehead. "I do, Ro. I'm not easy either, we both have our demons, literally. We'll figure it out. Together. Two people, being very courageous and showing how vulnerable they are to each other. We got this. And we won't tell Dean."

</p><p>"Not ever but as if he's capable of understanding love if it whacked him in the face with its wings repeatedly for eleven years, I mean really, Sam. They're ridiculous." She agreed but was ready to pop off about Castiel and Dean, the two pea brains. She thought about those two fools a lot for someone who barely cared about them up till the last few years, and solely because of Sam. Or that's what she would say were she asked.</p><p>Suddenly shooting up out of the chair, Rowena handed the book to Sam. "We should go now, we've sweeties to eat and I would like to not be in the area should my face get wet due to... falling rain or something. Shall we?" Nodding, Sam understood what she was hinting to, though if she did cry he would be there to hold her and lead the way so she could hide behind him just in case, for once she was deeply appreciative of their height difference. </p><p>These two hurt souls were slowly healing, with the help of the other. The courage to be vulnerable wasn't something either of them was familiar with but it was a slow process they were learning and stepping through one day at a time. It would help them both in the end. Maybe someday Sam would be able to properly talk to Dean, without putting on a brave face. Someday Rowena wouldn't be scared to say she loved someone without waiting for them to leave her or to use it against her. </p><p>Who would have thought it would just take a little love, trust and raspberry and white chocolate scones to get them both to this moment? If Sam could be going the distance with anybody other than his brother and their angel, he was glad it was Rowena. With her, he felt like belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Winchester's & MacLeod's: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5 - AU or Free Choice. I went with HunterCorp AU.</p><p>I'm splitting this into two parts cuz I just kept writing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gorgeous day in Charleston. The sun was out, the water was just the right temperature and the Winchester boys were living it up for Fourth of July weekend with their hunting crew at the beach. Dad’s been on a yachting trip and he wasn’t going to be home for a few days, so he told the boys to take the jet and have a great time.</p><p>Didn’t need to tell them twice.</p><p>The boys rounded up all their near and dear and issued invites to their beach day, they all worked their asses off at HunterCorp (and affiliates) and more than deserved a break, plus John would find a way to make it a “company bonding exercise” and all expenses paid. Not too shabby. Plus it meant getting out of Lebanon for a bit, who didn’t want that?</p><p>Sam had also gone out of his way to extend the invite to someone his father maybe wouldn’t be too keen to know he was on good terms with, she was a … beloved friend of his, someone he had approached on the down low the summer after college about a cataloguing internship of their library. </p><p>She was the CEO of a “rival” company, though you wouldn’t know it to look at it. MacLeod Industries was, on paper, an import and manufacturing company but under all that legal mumbo jumbo and phoney philanthropic work, as John liked to call it, they specialized in buying and selling supernatural artefacts, black market spellwork and rare and forgotten tomes. </p><p>It was an incredibly lucrative business in their line of work and John and Rowena, along with her and her equally as devious partner Crowley had butted heads and screwed each other over many a time over the decades but even John couldn’t truly say he knew how long they’d been around for. For as long as there were Winchester’s, there had been the MacLeod’s. They'd been competing and trying to outdo the other since the dawn of time it seemed like. </p><p>Rumours and speculation about the exceptionally secretive family had swirled for generations: they were demons who had made pacts with the Devil himself, or old kings and queens from another land cursed to walk the Earth forever, Dean thought they were vampires. His boyfriend Cas thought that was ludicrous because he had definitely seen Rowena sunbathing naked in the sun before, accidentally of course.  </p><p>Rowena liked to play up the vampire theory from time to time but Sam knew the truth about her now, though he was sort of protective about her. The MacLeod’s had been major benefactors at Stanford and especially when it came to their history halls and any literary endeavours the school wanted. </p><p>Sam respected those who respected books. Even if he dad kinda hated them for existing and getting in his way. John wanted those items to throw them under lock and key, Rowena believed they should be out in the open and learned from, for good and for bad. Sam happened to agree with her, much to his father’s dismay.</p><p>She’d had been tickled senseless at the idea of employing John’s youngest son and eagerly agreed, the pair forming a semi friendship and fondness for each other while bonding over a shared love of mythical lore and classic films. Through their time together that first summer and early fall, Sam had managed to put together what his father hadn’t been able to definitively prove, that the MacLeod’s were from a long line of witches. Rowena was for sure at least. Crowley, Sam hadn’t been so sure about.</p><p>When he confronted her about it, the redhead had merely clapped with glee at his findings. She didn’t go out of her way to hide it but even in such a progressive age, no witch could ever be too careful. The next time Sam had turned up for work, he had gotten his first proper spellbook to look through. If he was going to learn about it from anyone, he was gonna do it right or else, and she seemed quite serious about this, she was going to "turn ye into a moose. An actual moose." </p><p>None of that namby pamby shit, as Rowena called it, that John had locked away for “your own good, boys.” John hated witches, despite the connections his wife’s family had to them, they were some of the worst lot of creatures and anybody who spoke well of them could only be under their spell.</p><p>Needless to say, Sam kept any magical interests to himself after that.</p><p>Nobody else at HunterCorp knew about his internship and the associates at MacLeod Industries were sworn to never make a wisecrack or comment about the well dressed, long-haired Winchester humming away in the library and organizing their goods if they wanted to keep their hides. Both Rowena and Crowley wanted to protect their newest asset, knowing he could prove ever so useful to them as time went on.</p><p>So instead, Rowena turned the fact she couldn't gloat about having Samuel all to herself three days a week for nearly a decade to into a string of over the top shenanigans at John's expense but up the game a few years ago. </p><p>She just so <i>happened</i> to buy the lavish manor next to the Winchester’s shared home, claiming she had no idea who lived next door but in truth snapping it up purely to annoy the patriarch, who had wanted it for some dumb hunting museum boasting the family name and in turn, he had started off their neighbourship but having several obscene topiaries installed on the lawn when she moved in.</p><p>In retaliation, Rowena and her wayward “friends” had decided to practically start a nudist colony around the property and often wandered the poolside completely nude at random points in the day, giving the boys and their father an eyeful nearly every time they went outside, which was how Cas met her. Rowena and Co also took up nude water polo two summers ago.</p><p>Crowley, on the other hand, <i>hated</i> both of their bullshit and as soon as he saw the imaginative gardening going on, decided he wanted no part in the shenanigans he knew his mother would partake in and hightailed it for a place of his own. He knew his mother wouldn’t let up once she had her hooks into something.</p><p>The neighbourhood showdown had been going for four years running now, which on occasion spilt into their work as well. </p><p>Both companies operated like organized crime families, they were ordered, precise. There were ranks and prizes for triumphs and punishments for their losses. Sometimes people went missing. The major difference was that HunterCorp also liked to parade itself as taking things a little less seriously, John was a fun kinda guy and loved a good party.</p><p>Not to say that Rowena didn’t love a good party, that’s where Sam had met her for the very first time when she’d taken it upon herself to crash one of John’s corporate anniversary soirees like an evil fairy who wasn’t invited to the ball, in a dress clearly made of red hot sin, but when Rowena came to party someone often ended up with a drink in their face. Or dead. You know, that happened sometimes.</p><p>It just came with the territory. </p><p>Sam was just hoping that a beachside celebration wouldn't end with anything but good booze and good company. He wasn't much for silly rivalries, had forgiven just about every bully or ex he'd ever had, he just liked people and saw the good in everyone. Even if some of that everyone was a four hundred year old witch who was definitely alive when Stonehenge was used for blood sacrifice. </p><p>Now <i>there's</i> a conversation starter.</p><p>Which Rowena never took the bait on, but Sam wasn't gonna give up. He was gonna get those answers someday instead of just a fond eyeroll</p><p>Either way, every day he worked for her she humoured his questions and applauded his curiosity for the strange and unknown, said he might make a fine apprentice someday. That did things to him, he never thought it might be possible to be something <b>other</b> than Sam Winchester, HunterCorp. With magic, he could be and do far more than all the money in the world could buy.</p><p>It was powerful. It was what he wanted. </p><p>For years their friendship flourished in secret, like hot little stars in their back pockets that either could take out to look at whenever they pleased. Midnight texts about spell ideas, outfit polls and blasting, shitty commentary about the meetings they were both hating. </p><p>Trust between them came easy, it was everything else that seemed hard. Feelings weren’t either of their fortes and neither quite knew how to say what they had been growing to learn in their time together. So they teetered on the border between friends and something more like cowards, waiting for the boat to capsize with worry.</p><p>They tried though, baby steps. The two warriors of mystic arts began to spend time together outside of office hours, she had invited him to dinner, he brought her to his favourite art gallery. Sometimes they went to the movies. She once invited him to celebrate Ostara with her but they both realized it might be too public for them just yet.</p><p>Until one day, it wasn’t. </p><p>Sam’s growing skill with magic in the field had aroused John’s suspicions, he knew his son was studious, but the precision and incantations were damn near perfect for a casual learner and that raised too many flags for him so he went to his son with his worries only to find Sam unwilling to give up his teacher.</p><p>With the boy unwilling to budge, he sent his favourite son Dean to spy on his youngest, hoping to the Gods that Sammy wasn’t involved in some sort of black magic sex cult but readying for a fight regardless.</p><p>Black magic? No. Sex cult? Sam hoped he could be so lucky.</p><p>Dean, unfortunately, happened to strike during the next year’s Ostara celebration, which Sam had finally gotten up the courage to accept the invitation on, with a promise of protection from Rowena, and had deeply enjoyed the rites and magic displayed. It was everything his scholarly heart could have hoped for.</p><p>So far, he hadn’t had much luck catching Sam doing anything because unaware to him, Sam and Rowena had devised a transportation spell so they could easily move back and forth without leaving the comfort of their own homes. So, there he was, he was eyeball deep in the nearby bushes and waiting for the right moment.</p><p>Dean struck gold when the hilariously mismatched silhouettes of Sam and Rowena were leaving the forest, holding hands and carrying their shoes as they padded across the cold ground. Dean’s jaw nearly hit to the floor and the phone in his hand that was recording the video he was supposed to hand over to his dad hit the dirt.</p><p>He could barely fucking believe his eyes.</p><p>
  <i>Her?</i>
</p><p>It was like watching a train wreck happening in front of you. Sam stilled their movement and pulled Rowena closer to him, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist and cupping her chin with his hand, something had clicked inside of him in the forest and he wasn’t going to wait anymore. It felt right, John be damned. </p><p>He was still riding a magical high and maybe that’s where this newfound confidence was coming from, but he didn’t care, he never wanted this power inside him to go away and it was curling so delicately and protectively around Rowena. She was it; she was the key.</p><p>"Samuel, what do ye think yer doing?" Rowena hummed quietly, a small smile slowly slinking across her features. Secretly she was glad he was making the first move, she might be four hundred years old but even she hadn't the confidence to take the first step in climbing the moose. Jokes and sharp wit, she could do that but feelings? She'd rather suck an egg.</p><p>"I have been dying to do this for years now and I just didn't know how to say it but this magic humming through my body is just... insane!" Sam was spraying it out all so fast, like he was having a sugar rush. "I don't know if this is you or me or both of us but can you feel it? I want that. Please." He wasn't above begging in this case, as silly as it looked on him in this sweater.</p><p>Rowena's eyes widened as she took the information in, he had been wantin' it just as long as she had? Och, they were both diddys. Sure, it had started out as fun for her as a way to poke at his father but Sam was truly a good lad and she liked, nay, loved havin' him around. Her magic had melded so well with his in the forest, it had been ages since she'd found a match like that. Maybe it <b>was</b> time to try again.</p><p>She could do that. She was Rowena MacLeod and some silly vendetta wasn't going to stop her. Throwing her arms around Sam's neck, she hoisted herself up into his arms and grabbed his face for a kiss, one that he quickly, and eagerly, was reciprocating.</p><p>Of course, that's when the other shoe dropped. "Sammy, what the fuck?" Dean shouted, causing Sam and Rowena to jolt apart, startled not only by the shout but at the fact they had an audience. A very loud one. And Sam's hands were definitely still on her arse. Uh oh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Winchester's & MacLeod's: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5 - AU or Free Choice. I went with HunterCorp AU.</p><p>I'm splitting this into parts cuz I just kept writing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowena? That was his brother’s choice? Of all the girls in the world who would line up to get a piece of the empire, he went with their annoying but hot neighbour slash business rival? Sammy, Sammy. Did he have a death wish or something?</p><p>Dean also couldn’t see Sam making any move to fully separate from the smaller woman either, though he did lower her down to the ground gently and had the decency to wait until her feet were firmly planted again before straightening up. Hmm. He was being very, what did Claire say, soft with her? Neither also wanted to look at him which was, you know, just great. Stare at each other weirdly why don’t you? </p><p>They both had telltale red flushes up their cheeks at being caught too which, if he wasn’t so mad, might have been cute.</p><p>“Get in the goddamn car, Sammy,” Dean ordered, resting his arm along the top of the Fiat and shaking his head, deeply wishing he had borrowed the jet for this. He couldn’t believe his brother was doing this to him. Why couldn't he have stayed with a nice girl like Jess? What was John gonna say, hell, what would Crowley say?</p><p>“I really don’t give a shit, Squirrel." Crowley supplied as if he'd read his mind, appearing from out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of Dean. "Those two being all disgusting and lovey gets her off my back about just about everything. No more “Fergus, go meet the client,” and “Fergus, fetch me that wine from that place in Firenze,” and I get some peace and quiet for the first time in a hundred damn years.”</p><p>That jump was worth the trip for Crowley. Also, seeing his mum flustered and embarrassed wasn’t too shabby either if he was honest. Payback for the hundreds of years of embarrassment at his expense, namely the juggling. "Juliet also adores your brother so he can keep her if he likes. The dog...and Rowena. In fact, I insist he takes her off my hands."</p><p>Dean had about enough of this day and pressed his forehead against the rim of the car door as his shoulders shook with his sigh. “Have you always been able to just appear places, man? Why would you never mention that?” Crowley shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You never asked.”</p><p>“What are you even doing here, we're in the middle of nowhere in a field and more importantly, how the hell did you get here?” Dean whispered harshly, glancing around for a car or a camel or something! “I’m here to collect my mother from her solstice orgy or celebration or whatever it's called now. We have clients to get back to and she’s only got what, 8 of these hellish forest worships a YEAR.” Crowley didn’t care what anybody practised but the bloody woman disappeared for at least three days several times a year for this shit.</p><p><i>Mother</i>?! Dean blinked. He needed a drink, dearly. “Mother?!” He repeated slowly, this time vocally, confuse glancing back and forth between Crowley and Rowena, who was still eye-fucking or maybe telepathically communicating with his equally guilty and silent brother over there, he wasn't quite sure.</p><p>The blushes hadn't gone away so, hard to tell. Either way, kinda gross. Is this what he looked like when Cas looked at him? Barf.</p><p>“Did you think we were just business partners? Who in their right fucking mind lets a woman speak to them the way she speaks to me, have you not seen it? The pet names, the phony endearments. The complete and utter refusal to address me by my actual name.” Among the hundreds of other things. Were he in charge of the business, who knows if he would even still be alive? It was better to be her ally than her enemy. </p><p>“If I had wanted ye to be called after a bird, Fergus, then I woulda given ye wee wings as a bairn and sat ye on the sill to caw at people,” Rowena called over, no longer looking at Sam but still leaning against him with her hands balled into his shirt and a small pout on her face. They had been having such a good day too and now it's all gone to shite.</p><p>“Not much different than her trying to trade me for pigs, honestly. “ Crowley shook his head and sneered and the same time Rowena glanced at Sam and nodded, “He might have been worth more as a bird.” God, they were both so weird sometimes. </p><p>Sam just stood there in silence, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily and not quite sure what to make of what was happening. He knew Rowena and Crowley were mother and son, he knew Rowena was a witch and he knew he hadn’t told Dean any of it, that he had been lying about a good chunk of his life for the last decade in order to keep how special it felt for himself.</p><p>Part of him felt really bad about it but every single one of their team had their own secrets, parts of their lives that they just wanted to protect for themselves and not share with HunterCorp, with John. This was his. Just like Dean's relationship with Cas was Dean's. Sam's magic was something he was completely free to practice around Rowena and she was possibly the best teacher he could have asked for.</p><p>No judgements, no regrets. She accepted him for who he was, warts and all. John just... sometimes pretended the issues didn't exist and threw money at them to get them to go away rather than talking about it. It was His way, or the highway.</p><p>They all wanted HunterCorp to be the best and that meant opening up to new avenues. Yeah, the family business did really well, the boys had never wanted for anything and they were kinda spoiled brats about it, but maybe that was part of the problem. Too much of the same, not enough fresh ideas. Listening to Rowena speak so passionately about her work all this time made him realize that the people outside of the Winchester three had great ideas too. </p><p>They just had to want to listen.</p><p>“Dean, I need some time to figure out how to explain all this. There’s a lot to cover and things I can’t say, even over the best glasses of Dom we’ve had in our lives, just gimme the rest of the night, please.” Sam rarely pleaded with his brother, they were usually on the same wavelengths about their feelings but now that things were changing, he didn't really know how he might react. Rowena squeezed his hand in quiet support.</p><p>“Like hell you are, Dad wanted to know how and why you were getting so good with spells and I thought it was just the books, Sammy. Now I find out you’ve just gone and added about four new whole new layers to the nacho stack, and not the fun kind. This is like, adding pineapples to pizza. What are you gonna tell him, more importantly, how do you expect me to lie to him for you?"</p><p>"Dean, I'm not a kid anymore. We're adults, we're our own people with our own... beautiful," he glanced down at Rowena, who nodded in confirmation, "beautiful, styles and I don't care if he doesn't like this. This has been blossoming for like, ten years now. That's almost as long as you and Cas and look at how long you two idiots took to get together, I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to have to continue to hide because it'll upset dad." Sighing, Sam led Rowena closer to where the other two were but still kept her slightly behind him just in case. </p><p>It was sort of funny for people to watch their height differences in action. On one hand, this tall tree and on the other, this absolutely tiny woman peeking out from behind him. It was one of the first things Jody had called Sam on after meeting Rowena, the first time from afar as the redhead ignored the bartenders and began serving herself from behind the bar at John's party and then again later when she reappeared with a drink for Sam, who then properly introduce her.</p><p>Jody had caught something going on between them in those few minutes from they was they spoke and flowed with each other and with others, whether it was because they both had felt her energy was safe and judgement-free or what but she had been the first one to push him, to be honest with himself and go for it. Like she had with Donna. They hadn't spoken about it since but Sam had been grateful for it.</p><p>He had worked up the courage to properly ask Rowena out not long after that.</p><p>"That's a dumb way to live and I will cash in my stock and split if that's what it takes to make him see I'm serious." Sam explained, his palms starting to become sweaty as his nerves were setting in. He was always the good soldier, he did what daddy told him. Eventually, John had to know it wasn't always going to be that way. "I'm going to continue to see Rowena, for training and for us and I <b>will</b> be inviting her to Fourth of July with everyone else and you're both just going to have to deal with it."</p><p>Rowena's eyes widened at the implications and shifted into a side-eye at Sam, raising a red brow, Fourth of July? "Not really my thing, love, but I'll go if ye really want me there. Will just be celebratin' my own country instead of yers since we are just, <i>better</i>, after all. I certainly didn't get to where I am because of <i>America</i> but yer not so bad." She shrugged and bobbed her head, rolling her eyes and grey blouse sliding down on her shoulder with the movement. "I'll be on my best behaviour, Samuel, witches honour." A promise, of which she made few. </p><p>Sam laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing her bangs aside. "I don't completely believe you, but that's okay."</p><p>Rowena hummed in knowing and stood up on her tippy toes and placed a small kiss to Sam's lips, her hands gripping his forearms for balance. "I much as I'd enjoy sweepin' ye away to do proper deviant things with yer body, ye'd better go with yer fit brother before he gets his silk knickers in a twist. Come by when yer through, yeah? Though I'm sure they'll be able to hear the shoutin' in Tibet over it. Pay it no mind."</p><p>Sam stepped away from her with a last squeeze of her hand and then shyly waved as he headed towards his brother's baby, knowing the next few hours were going to be unpleasant. Before sliding into the passenger's seat though, he popped his head up one last time. "We're having Fouth at the main beach in Charleston this year, dad's letting us clear off half the area just for the Corp crew. You're welcome to come too, Crowley."</p><p>"Wouldn't fucking be caught dead there, Moose. I don't do clothed beaches." Which earned him a smack in the arm from his mother after the boys started to drive off.</p><p>"Where is the lie? You're also too white to be on the beach, Mother. You'll burst into flame at the first sight of the sun for all your past sins." Crowley sniffed, hands in his pockets and glancing over at his mother, who was watching the car disappear with trepidation. She'd had a lot of go's with John Winchester before but never over something personal, like a son and boyfriend before. She was a bit nervous about it actually, though she'd never cop to it.</p><p>Catching onto the insult her son had hurled at her a tad too late for one of her better comebacks, Rowena growled. "Haud yer wheesht, Fergus. Least I've got my own skin and not some shoddy meatsuit ye ripped from the bins... and I know how t'swim." Rowena pouted, deeply hating that for once, her son was right. The fucker. There wasn't enough sunblock in the world for her skin.</p><p>And now they had a new problem: setting a good impression for those at HunterCorp they were not already familiar with if they wanted to gain daddy's trust. They hated playing nice, both of them would rather be soaked in gin and set on fire than do that for long and now there was going to be a whole day of it. Better to get it over with though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Winchester's & MacLeod's: Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're almost home folks, thanks for continuing to support this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day.</p><p>Fourth of July. She understood in basic essence why American’s liked it so much but really, they weren’t the better party here. Everything was so gaudy about it, what was there to like as an outsider? Plus, the fireworks were just overkill.</p><p>John used it as an excuse to get his clients drunk and pry them for money, she had Halloween and St. Patrick's Day for that. Clearly the superior holidays by far. An Irish holiday was a cake wake for information but a tall, dark and aggressive bore had nothing on a wee lass drinkin' the lads under the table for wagers.</p><p>She'd go to Sam's party thing on the beach and hopefully, that would suffice for her attendance at any future Fourth events. She liked the beach well enough but her colouring certainly did not. Without multiple layers on, she would wither and die before she made it to what she hoped to hell, was a villa. Even if it was just to watch a shirtless Sam play volleyball or whatever one did on this travesty of a holiday.</p><p>She had Sam and that's what mattered, so why was there a flutter of nerves in her belly? She'd been standing on the outskirts of the cornered off area working the ends of her wrap into a mess for the last ten minutes. Why was she worrying? Rowena was nearly four hundred years old for fuck's sake, she could handle going to a party filled with her... paramour's brother and their friends and it wouldn't be weird, she'd not pretend to be anything she wasn't and if they didn't like it then fine by her.</p><p>It only mattered what Sam thought of her and he was the sort who valued the opinions of his friends to some degree. It hadn't gone well for him after they parted, nor had she expected it to, but he still came round to hers later on and to rub salt his father's wound fucked her against the window facing John's bedroom for a few hours. It helped absolutely nothing but it had been fun and it was nice to think about when she was on her own.</p><p>Rowena didn't want him to feel pressured though. He was handsome lad, could have literally anyone and anything he wanted in the world and yet he had chosen her. His whole thing was family was everything but also that they don't end in blood. She didn't want John to try and force him to pick sides, not because she was worried she wouldn't be chosen but because it could tear Sam apart to even have to think of choosing...</p><p>Juliet was growing impatient just standing still while her mistress was staring off into space, she wanted to run and chase people, pounce on the tall man until he gave her the scratches behind the ears that she liked so much. She wanted it now. Butting her head against the back of Rowena’s leg repeatedly with a small whine, her ears perked up when Rowena snapped out of it and pat her head with a sigh, “Aye, love. We’ll go find our giant.”</p><p>The two wandered slowly towards the empty beach area, a light breeze on her neck, the water crystal clear, just waiting to be enjoyed, and several excellent drinks with her name on it. What more could a lass want? Aside from the tall man who had been occupying her days and her thoughts for many years now, who wanted her as much as she wanted him.</p><p>Repeating to herself that Sam was what mattered and nothing else, Rowena fixed her hair and adjusted her hat for the umpteenth time that morning. She was hyping herself up as the last threshold of solitude came ever closer and reached down to unclasp the leash from Juliet's collar, knowing it would give her a headstart. Happy with the go-ahead, the hound bounded ahead of her owner and down the sand dunes, knowing exactly the scent she was hunting.  </p><p>Rowena could see a familiar fit form in the distance. Sam was on the beach, shirtless as she'd figured, and in the middle of a volleyball game with a few others. He was teamed up with a fella that vaguely looked confused at what was transpiring and was facing off against Dean and a curvy blonde who high fived Dean and hooted as she scored on Sam, a beer in her other hand. My, she was good at this if she could drink and play at the same time.</p><p>Tail wagging wildly, the hound pawed at the ground happily. Juliet's other human! She found him. She was so happy to see him she wasn’t even going to stop to play with the large ball bouncing overhead. Suddenly, Sam was tackled to the sand by a near-invisible force, knocking the wind out of him and getting his fair full of sand which he tried to brush off out of habit. There was a hot breath on his neck, and he could see Dean about to attack when a loud wolf whistle sounded in the distance and the weight moved off him.</p><p>Now was her time to shine! Standing atop a sand dune, hair braided down her shoulder, bright sunglasses teetering on her nose and a large-brimmed hat on her head was Rowena. Looking every inch the beach ready celebrity by finishing it up with a large bag slung over her forearm and a bottle of her favourite pink champagne in hand, she called out. “Juliet, love. Come.”</p><p>Sam shot up into a sitting position with a goofy grin on his face, “Rowena! You came.” A bark from the eager animal next to him made Sam laugh and reach out with both hand to scratch behind her ears. "Hello to you, Juliet." Oh, that was a look that did things to wipe away her worries about the day, he was good and truly happy to see her. Were she the crying type, now would've been a good moment. Even her hand was itching to hold his now. Of course, it just had to be ruined.</p><p>“And you brought the dog,” Dean snorted with disgust from behind Sam, beer in hand and pushing his sunglasses up his nose with his middle finger, making sure to emphasize said finger towards Rowena for bringing that hellish hound to their beach day. She'd been marking her territory around his Baby since she appeared out of nowhere the fall before. Growing in Dean's direction, Juliet trotted back to Rowena's side and sat on her hind legs, pleased that she'd gotten her pets from her other favourite person. Day made.</p><p>He hated her, and you know, her owner wasn't his favourite either, but mostly her.</p><p>“How else will she get her exercise, lad? She’s the size of yer wee car after all. There’s plenty to chase out here and she’ll neither be seen nor heard unless I want her to be. A win for us both, hmm, girl? Besides, she wanted to see Samuel too.” Rowena cooed at the dark hound, bending down to boop Juliet gently on the nose, which earned her a small huff and paw to the knee </p><p>Juliet was a gift, nay timeshare, with her son, Fergus. While the lad was off doing whoever it was for business, she got to spend time with her favourite guard dog. The fact she was hard to spot in the dark and had piercing red eyes which scared people dark had absolutely nothing to do with why she enjoyed their time together. Also, she was an excellent excuse to invite Sam for a walk.</p><p>Claire and Kaia were coming to the beginning of the boardwalk, hand in hand with their ice cream cones and spied the too dressed for the beach redhead, glancing over at each other with glee in their eyes. “Oh, this is gonna be hella fun.” Claire nearly squealed to her girlfriend, knowing how flustered Sam tended to get around the older woman, though she hadn't quite figured out why yet.</p><p>“Not a word to either of them and leave poor Sam <b>alone</b>, you two.” Jody snorted, hands on her hips as she came up behind them with two beers in her hands. She’d seen this weird song and dance between Sam and whatever Rowena was to him for nearly ten summers now and it just got more kinda cute and embarrassing the longer it went on.</p><p>Mostly embarrassing for Sam. Rowena was flawless In Jody’s opinion. She liked her sass, how much that tiny lady could drink every person she met under the table and she <i>loved</i> the fact that this woman made John quake in his five hundred dollar boots. Plus, it drove John mental that his kids even associated with a woman like Rowena, so that made Jody like her all the more. </p><p>The trio made their way down the boardwalk, both girls trying to lick up their melting treats and Jody trying not to spill the beers for her and Donna and eventually caught the eye of Rowena, who waved, the sun catching off the jewellery on her fingers. Sam had introduced her to the younger ladies as his partner when they had accidentally bumped into them while getting tea a few weeks prior and ever since Claire had been obsessively cyberstalking Rowena like an overprotective sister at every given moment and trying to brute force her way into the business systems.</p><p>A game which both were enjoying immensely, as the intrusion into their systems had caused Rowena and Crowley to turn it into a challenge for the staff. The longer they could keep the girl out, the higher the prize. It had been a stimulating back and forth for them all. If only Claire showed any magical prowess, the things she could teach her! The intentions behind the hunt for knowledge though were deeply appreciated by Rowena, who recognized the attempted shake down and respected it.</p><p>“Well, there’s the wee lass. Congratulations on your promotion to “top hunter” or whatever ridiculous title they’ve come up with now, ye must be so proud of yer girl, Kaia.” Rowena beamed, patting Claire on the shoulder and eyeing up the dreamwalker fondly. Rowena thought they were very cute together if only people had been as accepting when she held hands with another lass at Claire's age. Then again, there had been much progress in three hundred years.</p><p>“I really am,” Kaia started, squeezing Claire’s hand and grinning when Claire reciprocated. The blonde wasn’t much for PDA but sometimes she just went with the flow on things. Today was one of those days, she was happy and ready to celebrate. Fourth of July was just an excuse. She hadn't won the contest but Rowena also gave her a prize for it so, win, win.</p><p>“Come by when yer both free next and ah’ll have a somethin’ for yer hunts, Claire. The boys downstairs whipped it up, thought ye might like it as thanks for the competition. Told me to snatch ye if the chance came up so consider this an informal offer should it not go well with John for much longer." Rowena winked, cocking her head to the side. Some of Sam's friends seemed decent at least.</p><p>Pushing himself up off the ground, Sam brushed the sand off his shorts and started walking towards where Rowena was standing, waving off Dean's protest about the game and wanting just to focus on the smaller woman. Running his hands through his hair, Sam flexed his muscles as he approached and wrapped the loose strands back into a bun atop his head. "Hey," he greeted happily, shoulders dropping in relaxation as he reached her. </p><p>"Hullo yerself, giant."  Rowena stared at him, appreciating the view up close for a few moments before glancing up at him through her bangs with a sly grin. "Ye didn't mention there'd be so many hunters here, I dinnae think the family was so... large. Afraid I'm a wee bit outnumbered here should yer brother decided to, wot was it, gank me?" Still wasn't nervous though, if Rowena gave it any power then it would be so and she might bolt to higher ground. </p><p>Sam made a move to stretch up to kiss her and then paused partway, unsure if that was okay with her in front of everyone. She was acutely aware of the fact they had three witnesses within view and reflected that unease behind her green gaze so he rested a hand on her shoulder and pressed a small kiss to her temple instead, holding out a hand to her so he could help her down the dune. Gripping his hand, Rowena attempted to step down gracefully but began to sink down with a small yelp and Sam's hands caught her at the waist to steady her, setting her the rest of the way down.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked softly, always the worrier. His check-in system with her was endearing and unfamiliar territory but had been wearing down her walls for a while now. She was unused to people worrying about her safety nevermind anything else but with Sam, it was something else. Genuine and kind. Loving. It would be worth giving things up for. Did she really just think that? She couldn't answer him with words so she just nodded and stayed touching his forearm gently. </p><p>"Aw, come on. I wanted to have fun with this." Claire pouted, shoulders dropping as she realized she wasn't gonna get to tease Sam about this. He was always telling her to be safe and being a dad before she met Kaia and he had been single the whole time and now he'd gone public and she didn't get a single crack out of it. "Claire," Jody warned, staring the girl down. She could have her fun once Rowena was more comfortable with the situation. Jody knew she would be nervous walking into the wolves den too, especially this one. </p><p>The fact she still came, alone at that, said a lot. Colour Jody impressed again. That did not happen twice in a row, ever. She must be something kinda magical.</p><p>"Come on, we've got a few cabanas set up with full catering and a bar over here. I've got a spot for you to set your things down and if Juliet gets too warm she can lay over there too," Sam was just excited to show her everything they'd gotten set up for the day, sparing no expense for their friends. The five of them, and Juliet, headed towards the cabanas, trying to get the small talk over with while the girls lapped up the last of their ice cream.</p><p>Reaching the steps of the cabana, Sam gestured for Rowena to step up first and followed behind once the last of the ladies was up on the deck. He guided her with a hand gently on her cover-up towards a raised spot towards the back he'd claimed for himself, overlooking the entire area and yet still slightly secluded. Rowena was setting her bag down and reaching into it when a familiar demanding gruff came from behind them, causing Rowena to freeze in her place and let out a slow breath. "How in the hell are you still alive, woman?"</p><p>Robert Singer. She had sort of hoped he had died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Winchester's & MacLeod's: Part IIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter in not only my Samwena week challenge but this fun af HunterCorp AU.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is next to no known info that I could remember and find about Bobby and his wife's relationship so I added a bunch of my own headcanons for Rowena to help make it work. Might be OCC to the Rowena we know and love but fuck it, this is HunterCorp verse.</p><p>Thank you to everyone for sticking it out with me! Samwena Week 2020 has been grand and I can't wait to participate again next time. Big thanks to kingstoken for creating this challenge, it's been a lot of fun to get to do this much writing again (20k words!?) and actually sharing it with others instead of hiding it away. I did three more days + chapters than was originally planned and a was able to flesh out a lot more story than what I had originally wanted to tell in this. </p><p>I'm not done with HunterCorp AU's I don't think, because the possibilities are fun and endless, but this will be it for this version of it for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the tone of Bobby’s voice and seeing that his girlfriend had yet to turn around, Sam stepped forward so that he was partially shielding Rowena’s prone form from harm, completely confused as to what was going on. As far as he knew, John was the only one from HunterCorp that Rowena was familiar with before they had met. </p><p>So how and why did Bobby seem to know who and more importantly, what, Rowena was? </p><p>Logically, Sam knew that nobody would have a reason to question whether she was dead or alive unless they fully expected her to be six feet under and why that was could only be on a list so long and only for so many reasons.</p><p>Most of the original Corp crew had long died out. Bobby had the injuries to show his time and loyalty to the cause, but he had lost just as much as John had, yet he still stayed and fought even though he should have settled down again ages ago.</p><p>Hard to do when you lose someone you love to something so dark. John lost Mary, Bobby lost Karen. The shared loss had bonded the bend early on. Now, Bobby was their uncle, caring for and raising them when John was on a trip. They loved the old man and trusted his judgement without question.</p><p>Which was making this encounter incredibly <i>awkward</i>.</p><p>Sam glanced back and forth between Rowena and Bobby, trying to will one of them to start talking he would. He was almost relieved when it was Rowena that broke the silence, feeling her straight up behind him and turn around to face the intruder. </p><p>“Robert.” </p><p>Bobby made a move to step closer to the pair and Sam raised a hand in warning, which caused Bobby to sigh and shake his head. “You can back down, Sammy. I’m not here to hurt her.” Reaching up to squeeze Sam’s arm, Rowena nodded her consent and stepped around him, passing Bobby and moving towards the bar.  </p><p>“How do you two even know each other?” Sam asked, sinking down onto the plush beach bed, resting his hands on his knees and trying not to bounce them nervously. </p><p>“Many, <i>many</i>, years ago, before Fergus and I created MacLeod Industries, I was sometimes called on by those in the know for hexes and potions, ye know, from the laddies and lasses in need. I would work my magic for them, for a price and if they dinnae cross me after or send a hunter up my backside then they’d get to keep what they were after.” His girlfriend explained, picking up a glass off the bar and filling it with two fingers of scotch.</p><p>Rowena glanced over her shoulder at Sam with a small smile. “Always remember yer self-preservation, Samuel. First rule of Witching. Keep yer fail safes. ” </p><p>“Anyways, one night, a lass and her friend came to see me askin’ for a potion or a spell for fertility, she wanted a babby with her guidman. Ah gave her the potion, she handed over to me a book she’d lifted from his study and all was well. Though I’d learned later that it dinnae go well and they’d had a row.”  </p><p>“A week or so goes by, I think nothing of it, till one day while workin’, my door’s kicked in and a nasty hunter’s in my face, knife at my throat aboot witches and demons and how we work together to cause pain and sufferin’, how I’d got his mates wife into some muck up and that she’d dead and gone.”</p><p>If Rowena was a younger witch, she’d be getting worked up about this. Nobody responded well to this sort of accusations. “Now my work is faultless, so I knew it wasn’t me but the lass had managed to her herself possessed and ye know, her poor guidman had… save her so to speak. The man was in tatters, his friend doin’ what they do and takin’ out the witch, because it’s <i>always</i> witches ye hunters blame first, and I was to go with tall, dark and stabby t’face my fate.”</p><p>“Before I knew it, he’d got a bloody witch collar round my neck and a bag on my head and I get dragged into some disgusting what I assume was a truck and then thrown at the knees yer friend here to get my head lobbed off my very delicate neck.” The sounds of ice hitting the glass was all that was left as Rowena lifted the glass to her lips, shrugging a shoulder and her coverup sliding down the shrugged arm.</p><p>Bobby took over from there. “I don’t know how much your dad told you boys about Karen and me but we were having some problems before she died. I didn’t know she’d gone to see anyone, let alone a friggen witch, about our troubles conceiving, but after Karen… died. Rufus, you’ve met him, started doing some digging.”</p><p>“He found out that she had a friend who believed hard in all the mumbo jumbo about magic and junk and she had been ready to try anything, they found your… Rowena and came back with a potion. We fought and three days later she was gone. I didn’t know about witches and demons or any of that till Rufus told me.” The older man sat down on the bench across from Sam, mimicking his stance and watching Rowena make her drink but still speaking to Sam directly.</p><p>“Karen became possessed and I… I killed my wife to save her from that… thing. Rufus exorcised the demon and helped me cover up what happened. He brought Rowena to me because he believed she was responsible for the demon, was certain of it because Karen had seen a witch before <i>somehow</i> becoming possessed  and then left me alone with his tools to gank her and get my revenge.”</p><p>“I didn’t have any reason to believe her, my wife comes home with this potion and I’m expected to believe it wasn’t some work of the devil? But the more I thought about it, the more I realized Karen hadn’t opened the bottle when she first showed signs of possession and after the demon was gone, I found the bottle still sealed.”</p><p>“What would have been the point of giving my wife a potion to help us start a new life if she was just going to possess her and kill her afterwards? It didn’t make any sense. Now, I didn’t know any witches then, but I didn’t think they would be that cruel.”</p><p>Rowena wisely chose to stay silent at that, sipping at her scotch and looking anywhere but at Bobby, eventually finding an uneven lounge cushion to stare at. </p><p>“Rowena was the first supernatural creature I ever let go, made her swear to never set foot in Kansas again and that if I ever saw her again and especially if I saw her practising there, I’d kill her. I never told Rufus and made it look like I’d killed taken her out. Buried a deer out in the yard, called it her burial spot and he helped me ward it so she wouldn’t rise, eventually poured a concrete pad over it when I stared the salvage yard.”</p><p>Unbeknown to the trio, a small crowd was forming outside of the cabana and all of them were listening in. Dean had gotten tired of standing around, drinking and waiting for Sam and his witch bitch to show up to be gross and junk, Claire and Kaia just wanted to continue following their new favourite It Couple, Donna wanted more beer and Jody was just following for the company. </p><p>All of them were getting an earful of a story that they wondered if they should be hearing but couldn’t stop listening in on. Hearing that Rowena had actually <i>tried</i> to help Bobby and his wife kinda made Dean feel like shit for her badly he’d been treating her since he found out about all of this. Witches were usually bad, and they had killed a bunch of them but some of them did try and help sometimes.</p><p>She was honestly trying to put on a good face for Sam’s family and he and John had just been beyond awful to her, doubling down on trying to get contracts from out under her, spreading rumours about trafficking narcotics in their shipments that had caused a huge shitstorm that he wasn’t even sure Sam knew about yet.</p><p>Maybe he should have given her a chance.</p><p>Like yeah, she was a bitch in the boardroom, but John’s business issues were his, not Dean’s. She hadn’t done anything to <b>him</b>. Business was business and it’s not like their dad was the easiest person to deal with when it came to the company either. So far, he didn’t have any indication to show that she was teaching Sam anything other than offence and defence spells, though he really had never bothered to ask either.</p><p>Sam knew that Rowena had a very long and illustrious life, that she’d grown up very poor and to an abusive father who blamed her for the death of her mother, who used her to get business and beat her, possibly regularly. He knew she fell in love very young and that the man had led her to believe he would leave his wife and marry her; that they’d start a family.</p><p>And then after it happened, he had continued to let Rowena believe that lie all the way up to and after the birth of their son and after going to see them, Crowley just born and Rowena barely clinging to life, the man kissed her brow and told her that he could never love her and left. Leaving Rowena and her son to bleed to death. So many emotions had flowed through Sam for her after she told him one night over dinner and drinks, sitting shoulder to shoulder in front of a fire.</p><p>He knew at that moment that he loved her. Loved her tenacity and her stubbornness, how sharp she was and how she had fought tooth and nail to get where she was now.</p><p>He didn’t blame her at all for being angry about that, for causing her to turn to a higher power that would make her feel powerful and protected against anything that would come her way again. To never be weak again. He guessed he understood why she had trouble raising Crowley, seeing only his father in him. That had to have been hard. Sam was at least glad they had each other now.</p><p>He knew witches did a lot of things, that there were good and bad witches. John had always painted them all as bad but Sam knew in his bones that couldn't be true, even as a kid. Rowena was a witch who acted in a manner that suited her needs at the time and that yes, sometimes she had cursed and killed and sacrificed others to save her own skin. Sam and Dean had done it too. </p><p>They still believed they were the good guys.</p><p>One of the first things she ever told him about herself was that she was “a flawed, petty, evil creature,” and when he had first been learning under her, Sam found her so difficult to work with. The dismissing tones, the teasing, the flirting, the leaving him high and dry when he needed her. But he kept at it and kept at it, wanted to prove to them both that he was worth her teaching.</p><p>So he worked harder, gave her everything back that she threw at him and more, eventually even his sass could nearly match her own. She started to take him a little more seriously, listened more, sympathized. When he had once come across a man on the way to work who was the spitting image of Lucifer and had a near breakdown in his office and she happened to find him? Rowena hadn't teased him or patronized him, she just listened and supported.</p><p>She gave him a spell from her personal collection to help him with his nightmares, as he admitted he was still having them all these years later. Rowena did not tell him that sometimes she still had them too. A year later she would help him again with his nightmare by sleeping next to him for the first time.</p><p>But by the end of the conversation, she had also shared her trauma with the archangel, though neither had gone into great detail about the ordeal. He was Lucifer, his methods sort of went without saying: Everything was permitted. That night, backs against each other on the floor of his office with a few bottles of booze between them was when their dynamic started to shift, they had become friends without even realizing it and after that day they slowly started becoming a team to be reckoned with. </p><p>Look at them now. She was actually using her magic for things other than self gain, making potions and hexbags for his hunts and healing him when he would get hurt. Sometimes she’d even ask after Dean and his handsome angel. Rowena had grown. Yes, she did things to forward the business and yes, she was still a witch who was heavily involved in her craft but whatever Rowena had done in the past, she’d long redeemed herself to him.</p><p>"I was just surprised to see her here, that's all. I'm sorry I scared you, kid. I thought she was dead and gone, it's been almost forty years and I wasn't expecting to see her living and breathing and especially not coming in on your arm." Bobby added, reaching out to pat Sam on the knee in apology. Glancing at Rowena, who was still eerily silent, Bobby swallowed his pride. "When John told me that he was butting heads with some MacLeod's ten years ago, I honestly didn't put two and two together. I didn't ask questions and didn't want to know, so he kept me out of it."</p><p>"Gotta ask though, Rowena. Why come back here after what you promised? How old are you now, because you didn't look a day over thirty-five then and you sure as hell haven't aged any."</p><p>Preening at the compliment, Rowena and set her glass down and made her way back to where Sam was sitting, crawling onto his lap and looping an arm around his neck to steady herself. "Now, Robert. Ye know it's rude to ask a lady her age, this good lookin' or no. Let's say I have seen rulers and countries rise and fall and leave it at that, aye? My son chose the location, due to its untapped connection to the leylines runnin' below... I take this t'mean ye've forgiven me? " She asked, hopefully.</p><p>From Sam's overprotective reaction to his being glued to Robert's story, Rowena realized that the older man clearly meant a lot to Sam and that having his blessing would go a long way. It might not change John's mind, but that was fine by her. Sam gave her thigh a gentle squeeze of support and for that, she was grateful.</p><p>Bobby went silent for a few minutes, watching Sam watch Rowena and seeing how much devotion and care seemed to be flowing between them, despite their differences. Despite their silence. He knew Sam didn't wade into relationships easily and that if he had made a commitment to bring her out here and subject her to the shitstorm that was the Winchester clan then she was something sort of special, and while Sam might not ask for his approval, Bobby knew it still hung there invisibly. </p><p>Eventually, the pair were both looking at him for an answer and Bobby could safely say that of all the grudges and anger he had held onto, that this, that Rowena, wasn't one of them. "We're good, Red. Besides, if you fuck up with him, it's not just me you have to answer to. There's a whole gaggle of idiots hiding behind the curtain there to answer to... Thank you for trying, with Karen. I don't know what kinda parents we mighta made but, you giving her that chance was something I never thought I deserved and it all led me to the best hunter I've ever met and his idiot brother out there. "</p><p>Dean was mighty offended at that statement, he was a lot of things but idiot? hardly. Peeking out from behind the cabana curtain sheepishly, Dean clicked his tongue. "Okay so first off, bite me, Bobby and yeah... I wanna know her age too, Sammy, you're being cradle robbed here and I wanna know by how much."</p><p>"You're dating an angel of the lord, so shut the fuck up. Cas is probably older than the sandals of Jesus." Sam snarked back, giving him his best bitch face and squishing Rowena closer to him, his hands on her back and forehead pressed against her clavicle. Dean was not one to be talking here.</p><p>Cas stood behind Dean and nodded, hands in his cargo shorts. "He's not wrong, Dean. You got nothing here."</p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean realized he was gonna have to admit some defeat here in order to smooth things over with his brother... and his brother's girlfriend. He didn't want to lose Sam because of some dumb family feud. His brother wasn't a kid anymore and had been making his own choices for a long time now, why was who Sam loved any different? </p><p>"Listen, Rowena... you're all right. Bobby's like a father to us so if he's good with you then... we can be too. I'll lay off with everything we've been doing and I'll make sure dad does too." That was likely the closest to an apology as she was going to get, so she wouldn't push for more in case the lad died over the strain.</p><p> "Ye can apologize with a <i>very</i> large bottle of pink champagne and some chocolate and perhaps then I'll call it sorted... and ye'll give me no lip when Samuel moves in with me in two moons time." She declared with a playfulness behind her look as she brushed her braid over her shoulder and raised a brow at Dean, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Dean scowled and glared at Sam, who was still staring at his girlfriend with a goofy enamoured look on his big dumb face and walked towards them and held his hand out for Rowena to shake, unsure if she was going to cut it off or hex him first. He was pleasantly surprised when a slim hand slid into his and squeezed with a small shake. "Just keep your damn dog out of our yard and away from my Baby."</p><p>Rowena pursed her lips, pretending to consider it for a moment while eyeing up Sam lovingly and walking her fingers up his arm to draw it out, she could do... or she could not. Rolling her head along her shoulder, Rowena gave Dean a pointed look. "<b>No</b>. Juliet is her own free dog."</p><p>Stubborn and unwilling to bend over even the smallest thing? Yeah, she was a fuckin' Winchester already. Welcome to the family business indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>